


under the lights tonight

by LarryToTheStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Christmas everything, M/M, mentions of the rest of ot5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryToTheStylinson/pseuds/LarryToTheStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas themed larry fighting over Christmas and how it should be.  Just pure fluff humor and cute argues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the lights tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took so long and I hope that it isn’t total trash. 
> 
> Dedicated to Sloane who requested 'Christmas themed larry fighting over how Christmas and how it should be. Just pure fluff humor and cute argues.'
> 
> visuals  
> -house [http://outdoor.eltirachinas.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/how-to-string-outdoor-christmas-lights.jpg]  
> -giant ornaments [http://www.thegreenhead.com/imgs/home/massive-outdoor-lighted-christmas-ornaments.jpg]  
> -tree [https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a3/35/6c/a3356c59acc8ad32b347af30349fee19.jpg]  
> -cookies [http://images.edge-generalmills.com/e8099088-f37d-4fd1-99e5-c7ac17a92bb1.jpg]  
> -wrapping paper [https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcS7p5CR8akkqu77QVTXx1mi3AoaSLnexqmaNyQPR4YTpDXLeUfkOWo5O_-TmMOb4hPjiygPCmY&usqp=CAE]

Christmas time with Louis and Harry was always a wild ride, it had been once since they had first met. Louis loved the spirit of the season and Harry loved the giving aspect. Together it was like a blend of colors and spirit and attitude, exploding together and of course with an explosion there was bound to be some fights. 

☆

The first fight happened after Thanksgiving, like, directly after Thanksgiving. November 27th at the crack of dawn Harry had woken Louis up with a bright smile and horrible bed head demanding that they go shopping this instant for Christmas gifts. 

“It’s Black Friday Lou ! We’ve got dozens of gifts to get this year and it’ll be fun to just go out shopping!” Harry whined lowly, he had already gotten up, gotten dressed and draped himself over Louis middle, legs hanging off the bed and arms hanging off the other side. 

“It will absolutely not be fun to go out shopping,” Louis groaned and managed to flip himself under the other man's weight, going flat on his back and yawning. He wasn’t even halfway out of a food coma from Thanksgiving, getting up and fighting with middle aged women didn’t seem ideal. “What would be fun would for you to underdress and cuddle back up with me.” 

Louis won that fight, because tomorrow was another day and Harry really couldn’t pass up on the opportunity to cuddle all day with Louis. 

☆

The next fight of course, was over Christmas decorating. It was December 1st, it hadn’t even snowed yet and Harry was hauling boxes upon boxes up from their basement filled with outside Christmas lights and decorations. From white lights that lined the whole house, to lights that hung in the trees to giant godforsaken Christmas bulbs and wreaths. 

“Nobody else even has lights up Haz..” Louis whined slowly as Harry set down the final box on the floor in front of him. Louis was leaning against the counter in their kitchen, a cup of hot chocolate gripped in his hands and a soft pout on his face. 

“Yeah but that just means we’ll be the first up, we’ll set the tone for everyone in the neighborhood !” Harry said, as if it was obvious, walking over to Louis now and wrapping arms lazily around his neck and he kissed his forehead. 

“But that just means that we’ll be the odd one out.” Louis said as he nuzzled his head gently into Harry's chest, setting his cup down behind him and snaking his fingers under Harry’s shirt and to his back. “M’Too lazy to put up decorations.” he said as he hid himself more. 

“But Lou!” Harry said and pulled away a bit from Louis, the biggest frown on his face as he cupped Louis cheeks now. “Pleaseeeee, I really, really, really wanna put them all up, I’ll even only make you put the ornaments and wreaths and you can watch me do the rest.” he bargained, looking down at Louis with pouted lips and fluttering lashes. 

“...Fine.” Louis said with a loud, dramatic sigh, trying to come off as proper annoyed, but the smile at the edge of his lips ruined the act. “I’ll help you put up SOME of the decorations.” 

Harry won this round, they both got properly bundled up with gloves and scarves and hung up everything that Harry wanted. Louis wouldn’t admit it, not even when his nose went back to it’s normal color after the red faded from the wind outside, but the house looked perfect, and he was happy they were the first house up. 

☆

Of course, with the outside of the house done Harry needed the inside to match, now that was another whole set of boxes that Louis didn't even know they had in their basement. Stockings and lights and mistletoe and garland. He had a whole shop packed into three bins and Louis couldn't believe it. 

“So, since Christmas is at ours this year I think that we should hang up stockings of all five of us. I've got like, these, specially made ones that I love them, I think they'd all look super cute over the fireplace.” Harry babbled , like he tended to do when he was excited and imagining a project in front of him. 

This, Louis didn't banter with him on, because honestly decorating inside was fun, sure it might be early but no one would see besides friends anyway. 

But, the peace didn't last very long if the couple was honest. It started with garland vs. plain lights. Harry wanted to put, this quite frankly ugly, Louis’ own words, over the faux fireplace instead of white lights. 

“First it's a fire hazard Harry ! And it's tacky and it doesn't match our minimalistic design in the slightest!” Louis said, a hand hanging the lines of lights on the side of the fireplace. 

“It's a fire hazard!? Louis we have a fake fireplace how is garland a fire hazard?” Harry asked, pushing his line of garland more onto the mantle. 

“Fine! That's besides the point! But it's still tacky ! We've got a white tree thanks to your ‘aesthetic’.” Louis threw up finger quotes, although he knew that he had just as much of a aesthetic kink as Harry. 

“But you want to put up green garland ? How's that even make sense?!” Louis pushed his string down with a little smirk, being purely cheeky now. 

Harry groaned a bit, knowing that Louis was right , but also knowing that if he gave Louis his way on this they might end up with just a string of lights up and some stockings. 

“Listen, I’ll make you a deal we can go with your string of lights ONLY.” Harry paused and gave way a bit at his vice grip on the garland. “And I mean only, you help me hang up the mistletoe and help finish up the bedroom.” 

Louis paused at that, pretending to be considering the offer, although he knew that he was going to help Harry finish the bedroom even if he didn’t get his way with the garland. 

“Fine, lights here and I’ll help you with the bedroom and mistletoe.” Louis smiled, pushing the string of garland down with a satisfied noise. 

Louis ended up winning, but if you took into account how much he was whining about having to help Harry decorate their bedroom with the exact garland that started the argument you would assume he had lost.

Of course, that was ignoring the fact that Louis had a sly smile on his face every time a new decoration went up. 

☆

“I feel like the living room is so bare without the tree Lou.” Harry said, they were tangled up on the couch a blanket snugly around their legs as Louis pretty much laid his whole body on top of Harry's, his head on his shirtless chest. 

“We still haven't even unpacked the tree from the box, or the ornaments from theirs, it's all still sitting up on the spare yeah?” Louis questioned, letting his chin rest over the middle of the swallows as he looked up.

If Louis had one guilty pleasure it was decorating the tree, he loved setting the tree up, making sure the branches all hung one way and then covering it with ornaments. He loved the end product, he adored knowing that the tree in front of him was one that he pretty much hand sculpted to look the way it did. The icing on the tree cake this year though was that it was themed. 

Harry insisted on a white tree, which in all honesty Louis supported, he loved the new idea. But with the white tree Louis insisted on set ornaments, last year the boys didn't even get to set up for Christmas , and the years before that the green tree they always used was a rainbow of color. 

Louis liked to think that as they moved into their new flat their style grew, and with their style growing he wanted decorations to go with it. 

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't go and get them, yeah?” Harry hummed pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“The tree isn’t really that heavy and I know you looove the decorations you picked out.” he teased, only lightly of course. He found something that Louis loved during the holiday times besides drinking alcohol infused eggnog and his birthday and he would use that to his advantage. 

“Fine fine fine.” Louis whined out fully hiding his face back into the man's chest. “We can spend another minute here while I try to find your shirt and then we can double team the tree and ornaments, I call of course, the ornaments.” Louis laughed. 

It wasn’t as if Louis couldn’t go and carry the tree, it was just that he was lazy and he liked Harry doing the hard labor as he made it look nice. So that’s what they did. 

Harry set up the tree in the corner of the room where they had planned, stringing the little lights since he wanted a bit more color on the tree. 

Louis took care of the ornaments, making sure they were spaced the way he wanted and spread out as he danced around (he'd object if you ever tried to tell him that though) to the Christmas songs Harry insisted on playing until the only thing left was the star. 

“I reckon we can't put you on the tree Lou.” Harry said with a quiet laugh into Louis’ neck as he snaked his arms around the man on his tip toes already struggling to put ornaments near the top of the tree. 

“So I've settled with an angle, visual representation and all.” he smiled cheekily, unwrapping one arm from the man's middle to get the angle he put aside. 

“Lemme boost you ?” Harry asked with a soft smile and Louis let out a tiny whine at that, blushing and nodding as he placed the angel and moved back so he was standing on Harry's feet for the extra boost he needed before getting back on his tip toes and carefully setting the topper in the center. 

Louis moved back as Harry flipped the two switches on the wall next to them, turning off the main lights and on the tree, sending the room into darkness until the soft white lights illuminated it. 

“It looks amazing Lou.” Harry whispered softly, resting his chin over Louis’ shoulder and squeezing around his waist softly. 

☆

Harry, if you didn’t know, was a baker. Christmas to him was his personal time to shine. It was to a point where Louis was sure he put on 5 extra pounds in milk and cookies while Harry hadn't even started his ‘day of cakes’ as he liked to call it. 

It was like being with a living instagram challenge, but baking edition. Every day so far had Harry baking up a new thing. Louis had seen the man buy 5 boxes of eggs the other day.

“Harry it's like a week until Christmas do you really need to be baking up fresh batches of cookies for everyone I doubt they could tell from the ones sitting on our table” Louis said, plucking a cookie off the table and taking a bite of it to prove his point. 

Their kitchen was covered in flour and utensils. Harry said using store bought dough was next to a felony. 

“Louis, it's a week until Christmas. So yes, I really really do think that baking everyone fresh cookies is top priority.” Harry said as if it was painfully obvious that cooking someone 2016’s worth of cookies was an everyday action. 

“I think it's top priority and I enjoy it. You're lucky I went with cookies instead of different flavors of bread this year anyway. That would have been 10x the work and 10x the supplies.” 

“Okay okay okay.” Louis laughed softly. “I'll remember to count my blessings next time I complain about the cookies.”

“You better.” Harry said playfully starting to roll the dough for the peanut butter cookies. 

“Are you going to help me? I bet if we double roll we can get the final batch down in like, half the time I would alone” Harry sing-songed softly. 

“Plus, once we've got the pan full I'll let you eat the rest of the dough.” he bargained. 

Louis pouted a bit at that and he kept a spoonful of dough he had already stolen in his mouth, Harry knew how to drive a hard bargain. 

“I'll help, only if you let me push the kisses in the cookies instead of insisting you do it ‘properly.’” 

Harry grinned at that and nodded quickly spinning around the kitchen in a flurry to change which cookies were in the oven and bumping Louis hip on the way there. “Sounds perfect.”

☆

The tree was up, the lights were up, the presents were bought and the cookie baskets were perfectly cooked and sealed. Everything was perfect. 

It was less only a few days away from Christmas now, a few minus one away from Louis birthday, and Harry and Louis’ house was finally relaxed. They could cuddle up on their couch with a tray full of cookies and some dumb Christmas special without any worry and that’s exactly what they did. Louis sending occasional glances to the bright blue snowflake presents wrapped up and set carefully under the tree waiting for the 23rd to hit the 24th, while Harry watched him with a content smile and a soft squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> What a wildt ride, I really hope you like it Sloane !!! <3


End file.
